


Drive Me Wild

by yavannauk



Series: Hands On [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-08
Updated: 2002-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers a new obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - Not mine, I couldn't afford the motor and household   
> insurance bills. I promise I'll scrub them down and give them back to   
> DC comics, the WB and anyone else who does own a slice of them   
> when I'm done with them.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's notes - Well, what do you know, this would appear to be a   
> companion piece to If Wishes Were Horses.   
> Once again, thanks to Barbara for the speedy beta by AIM!

Leather, Clark decided, was probably the most enjoyably tactile substance in the world... well, apart from human skin. Though, in all fairness, his own skin wasn't exactly human. 

Not wanting to spoil his mood, Clark opted not to dwell on that fact. Instead he reached over and opened a drawer, pushing aside socks and underwear so that he could get at what lay underneath. He ran his fingers over the sleek black gloves before pulling them out and holding them in his hands almost reverently - soft, expensive leather... beautiful. 

After a moment's consideration Clark carefully slid the black leather driving gloves on, trying not to stretch them too much. Well, Lex's hands weren't quite as broad as his own, were they? 

Clark sighed, pausing in the act of smoothing the leather over his palms. 

What the hell had possessed him to borrow - Clark had promised himself he would put them back the next time he was at the mansion \- a pair of Lex's driving gloves? This went way beyond simply lusting after his sophisticated and sexy best friend. And that was bad enough. This, though... well, this was bordering on the obsessive, maybe even dancing on the edge of being kinky. The gloves were made of leather... 

Clark stared at his black gloved hands. They really didn't look like his hands any more, not encased in that beautifully soft second skin. Bringing his hands up to his face, Clark inhaled deeply. The smell of the leather filled his nostrils and, if he reached for it hard enough, Clark could just detect another scent beneath that... Lex's scent. He drew in another deep breath. 

His cock was hard and aching, an almost Pavlovian reaction to all things Lex these days. With a soft moan Clark settled back against his pillows, going with the sensations. 

He felt more than usually self-conscious about being naked, even though his door was firmly closed and his parents were both out of the house, working somewhere in the fields or the barn. He'd checked the house for their presence very carefully before he'd started this. 

Was his embarrassment really all that surprising, though? This wasn't the first time he'd stripped off and climbed into his bed with the express intention of jerking off, but it was the only time he'd done so while wearing a pair of Lex's driving gloves. However Clark spun this one it was downright... well, it ought to have been enough to freak him out completely. Though having already come to terms with the fact that he was an alien it took a lot to really shock him these days. 

Instead, his cock was hot and hard, eager for the touch of Lex scented leather. 

Clark decided he needed to work up to that in stages. Just in case his freaking out threshold wasn't as high as he'd thought. 

His throat was dry and he swallowed hard, tongue stealing out to moisten his lips. Clark slowly trailed one black gloved hand over his chest, that seemed a safe enough place to start. The leather was soft and supple, the slight tightness of the gloves not restricting his movements at all. 

As he continued with the tentative caresses, Clark's fingertips brushed against a nipple. He groaned, surprised by just how good it felt. He circled the dark nub with a single finger, watching the skin draw up into a taut peak. Caught up in the sensations, Clark repeated the process with his other nipple. 

It was far too easy to imagine that the hands ghosting over his skin weren't his own. Clark Kent didn't wear expensive leather driving gloves, especially not for sex. Well, if his own touch and a good imagination actually constituted sex. 

Sex and leather... the idea took root in his mind. Oh yes, Clark found he could easily imagine that being Lex's style. God, yes... smooth, dark leather moulded to equally smooth but pale skin. Clark's cock _really_ liked that mental picture... a lot. 

With a heartfelt sigh Clark let the hands that touched him roam lower. They traced the muscles that defined his chest and stomach, making his skin twitch. It seemed so strange to Clark that his body, which was virtually invulnerable, should be ticklish, but it was. So his stomach muscles fluttered as the questing fingertips skittered over them, slowly working down to their ultimate goal. 

Clark licked his lips again as he imagined those leather clad fingers wrapping around his cock. He had to quickly clamp down on the thought as that alone was nearly enough to make him come. 

When he had himself a little better under control, Clark finally let the touches reach his swollen cock. Fingers drifted down the length of his thick shaft, sending sparks of pleasure shooting along his nerves. The feel of the leather on his skin was quite different from the touch of bare fingers and Clark shivered. Perhaps this was what it would be like if it really were Lex exploring his body. 

Closing his eyes, Clark stroked his gloved fingers over the head of his cock. The texture of the leather made it drag across the sensitive skin just a little, teasing at the slit. Clark felt a surge of pre-come slick his hand and he flushed at the thought of returning this pair of gloves to Lex after this. And, if he said nothing, what would he feel, seeing Lex wear the gloves, knowing that he'd touched himself with them, spilled his come on them... 

A low moan escaped Clark's throat as he let his mind follow this train of thought. Would Lex know? Would he smell the scent of Clark on the leather when he picked them up? Maybe he'd wear them anyway, turned on by the knowledge. God... 

Desperately aroused, Clark finally took hold of his cock, wrapping his hand tightly around the aching length. 

His fingers slicked the drops of pre-come along his shaft as Clark slowly began to stroke it. He let the sensations build, gripping tighter as the pleasure spiralled outward from his groin. Clark pumped his cock roughly, the feel of the leather on his skin making him breathless. It felt cooler than his naked touch, strangely unfamiliar. 

Clark's hips were moving restlessly, thrusting his cock faster and harder into the grip of his gloved hand. He was so close, but not quite there yet. He needed just a little more... Clark spread his legs wider apart and drew his free hand down over his balls. The cool surface of the leather made him shiver again as his fingers slid further back. He found the tight ring of muscle and circled it slowly with one broad fingertip. 

His stomach contracted at the new sensation and Clark bit his lip hard, fighting down the moans that tried to spill from his mouth. He pressed harder, feeling the muscles give slightly. A little more pressure and the very tip of his finger slid inside. Clark's lips parted in shocked pleasure, the leather feeling cool and slick as it breached his body. 

Another thrust and Clark arched up off the bed at the wholly unfamiliar sensation. Was this what it would feel like if he found the courage to go to Lex and begged him to fuck him? If it was... Clark couldn't believe he'd waited this long. Pressing in just a little further, Clark felt the stretch and burn as the muscles protested his intrusion. The flare of pain was a surprise, but it felt good, startlingly so. 

After a moment Clark realised he'd got so caught up in the new sensations that his other hand had stilled on his cock. He began to stroke again, gripping hard. At the same time he carefully rotated the finger in his ass. 

The twin points of contact set off an overwhelming explosion of pleasure. With a loud cry Clark was coming, his cock pulsing hard in his hand. He stroked it roughly, quickly losing any pretence of a rhythm as semen spilled over his fingers, creamy strands of it marking the black leather. 

Clark could feel his body clenching around the finger in his ass. It felt amazing and, even in the heat of the moment, Clark knew he wasn't going to put it off any longer - he would speak to Lex. He was going to tell Lex exactly what he wanted from him. Clark only hoped the heated glances and long, measuring stares that Lex so often directed his way meant what he thought they did - that Lex wanted the same thing. 

The intensity of his orgasm was slowly abating and Clark carefully eased the finger out of his body. His other hand was gently drawing the last shuddering moments of pleasure from his cock. The comeslick leather moved over the sensitised skin in an easy glide. Clark felt the tension drain out of his muscles and his heart rate and breathing gradually slowed to something approaching normal. 

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of his room. Absently, Clark noted a few fine cracks in the plaster. He wished his thoughts were as calm as his sated body now felt. 

After a long moment, Clark pulled both hands away from his body. He held them up in front of his face, blushing furiously at the various stains that now marred the smooth grained leather. 

God, did he dare tell Lex what he'd done? What if Lex were angry that Clark had ruined his driving gloves? Not that Lex usually seemed overly attached to items of clothing. And there was always the chance that he'd be pleased, if Clark's suspicions were correct and Lex did want him the way Clark wanted Lex. In that case, maybe Lex would keep them as a memento. 

Even from this distance Clark could detect the scent of sex that clearly overlaid the normal smell of the leather. He thought about going to Lex, offering him the gloves, watching for the exact moment when Lex realised what the new scent clinging to the leather was... 

Clark found himself shivering with anticipation. He would do it soon, very soon... His cock twitched as he made the decision, still pleasurably satiated, but not averse to the idea of more. Clark's lips curved in a broad smile. He brought his hands even closer to his face and breathed deeply. 

Lex, leather, himself, sex... Oh yes, that really was an irresistible combination. 

Reluctantly, Clark stripped the gloves off very carefully. He didn't want to damage them. He had some very definite plans for those gloves when he and Lex were next alone together. 

Turning onto his side and pulling the sheets up to cover his naked body, Clark tucked the pair of gloves under his pillow. The scent still reached him faintly and his smile grew even wider. Clark sighed happily as he closed his eyes and began to plan exactly what he would say to Lex. 


End file.
